The elevator car protection system widely applied presently is mainly used on elevators that employ a rigid guide rail, because the safety gear of such a safety protection system against over-speed/under-speed of the elevator car of a conventional elevator can take braking effect only on a rigid guide rail; however, when such an elevator car protection system is used on an elevator in an underground works where the geological conditions are complex and the hoistway may deform, the safety gear for fall prevention braking and protection for the elevator car may act unexpectedly; consequently, the elevator car may be stuck in the shaft, which brings a severe potential safety hazard to operation of the elevator. For elevators guided by a non-rigid guide rail, to ensure safe operation of the elevator, patent No. ZL201020286672.0 discloses an elevator car over-speed/under-speed protection system, and patent No. ZL 201120122622.3 discloses a safety gear for braking rope, which can avoid the risk of passenger injury and equipment damage in case the elevator car operates in an over-speed or under-speed state. However, some problems may occur in the fall prevention braking process owing to the high kinetic energy of a high speed elevator, for example, the braking deceleration of the elevator car is too high. Existing over-speed/under-speed protection systems for elevator cars guided by a non-rigid guide rail are only applicable in the field of low-speed elevators. There is no fall prevention brake buffering system for high-speed mining elevators yet up to now. Therefore, it is an urgent task to develop a fall prevention brake buffering system for high-speed mining elevators.